


Passenger

by Harvey_King (Delphi)



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: Drabble, Driving, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Harvey_King
Summary: Set back in the days of Viktor and Mordecai's partnership, Viktor takes his time driving back to St. Louis.





	Passenger

Viktor never speeds on the way back to the city. People remember a car going fast, and the country roads are treacherous at night.

Gray woods and fields roll past. The lonely sight of a light on in a farmhouse window.

In the empty space to his right lives Mordecai, always heard, rarely seen. Eyes in the darkness. Another right hand, another trigger-finger. A terrible driver, better kept in the passenger seat.

Viktor listens to his partner's breathing as it deepens. Pictures him starting to lean, eyelids drooping, spectacles sliding down his nose.

He slows down just a little more.


End file.
